Rikku
Rikku '''is the daughter of the leader of the Al Bhed faction, Cid. Rikku is an energetic, happy-go-lucky teen, who attempts to maintain a positive outlook on life, especially when joining the misfits of Yuna's guardians. She is close to and protective of Yuna Naimah, whom she affectionately refers to as "Yunie". Profile Personality Rikku is kind-hearted, spirited, happy-go-lucky, and energetic, which sometimes clashes with the more stoic group members. She looks up to Tifa as a role model, being impressed with her calm level-headed nature. Rikku tries to maintain a positive outlook and but makes a stark contrast when she is upset, and despite her outwardly happy exterior, she carries some insecurities, particularly when it comes to her future and what she wants to be. Rikku is bilingual and skilled in chemistry and alchemy. She suffers from astraphobia, the fear of lightning, after a mishap involving Brother and a stray Thunder spell in her youth. Rikku is also very loyal to Yuna – whom she affectionately calls "Yunie" – and is the most vocal opponent against the ongoing pilgrimage. She bonds easily with Tidus, perhaps because of their similar personalities and devotion to Yuna. Appearence Rikku is fifteen years old and has medium-length blonde hair in a ponytail and braided pigtails with orange feathers. She has the Al Bhed trademark green eyes with swirled pupils. When she joins Yuna's pilgrimage, she wears a pair of flared green short-shorts with an orange belt and an orange sleeveless tank-top with side straps and two long blue ribbons hanging from the back. She wears a pair of goggles around her neck, a pair of boots, a gauntlet and arm guard for her right arm and a large protective forearm mitt for her left. Around her right thigh, she keeps a pouch, in which she keeps her alchemy materials and equipment. Rikku's nails are painted bright yellow. Rikku carries goggles around her neck and wears them while salvaging and piloting machina. While in her free time, Rikku made Boho chic her own. She combines organic, colorful, detailed, folk-inspired pieces with simple, modern Spira pieces. Weapons and Abilities Rikku's character class is a mix of Chemist and Thief. She can, by default, steal and use special items. Rikku can instantly kill machina-type fiends with the Steal command. When counterattacking regardless of whether the opponent is on the ground or in the air, Rikku does a spinning backhand. When countering underwater Rikku punches the fiend if they are close, but if they move faster, Rikku will perform a regular underwater attack as a counter. She is agile and quick, although still not particularly high. She has good HP. Rikku uses claws for weapons. Era of Tranquility Before and during battle Rikku can change job class by changing dresspheres. Her special dressphere is the Machina Maw and her Mascot dressphere is the Cait Sith. Rikku's default dressphere is Thief. As a Trainer her pet is a monkey called Ghiki. Rikku specializes in inflicting status ailments on opponents, as all of the dresspheres unique to her possess status attacks. History Relationships Gippal Yuna Tifa Genesis Baralai Tidus Rikku and Tidus have much in common. Rikku was the first to meet Tidus and taught him a few things that he needed to know about the new world he was in. She listened to his tales of Zanarkand, blitzball, and who he was. Rikku had grown to love Tidus within only a few hours. The two were separated but reunited by Yuna. They spend nights together telling each other stories and talking about their dreams and inspirations. Etymology '''Rikku \ri(kk)-u\ as a girl's name is pronounced ''REE-coo. ''It is of Japanese origin, and the meaning of Rikku is shore. Triva * Rikku has three different phobias: She has a fear of thunder, needles, and snakes. * She was 15 at the beginning of Yuna's Pilgrimage, 18 when Zackery was born and 20 when Dante was born. Gallery tumblr_ouws2wu7gu1ufiocpo1_500.png tumblr_oozm0hkNzC1vbv96wo1_500.gif tumblr_owmvlivEnQ1qbr4cco1_1280.jpg tumblr_ouws2wu7gu1ufiocpo4_500.png tumblr_ozlf9hVav31wdtbydo1_500.png tumblr_p3kl51sUC31wdtbydo2_500.png tumblr_p3xksc8YLN1vbv96wo1_250.gif tumblr_p3xksc8YLN1vbv96wo2_250.gif tumblr_oxkmsztkoz1ta61p9o1_1280.jpg tumblr_p4kst6KIdp1w7pzdqo1_500.png tumblr_p29mggbIUz1vbv96wo1_250.gif tumblr_p29mggbIUz1vbv96wo2_250.gif Olivia_holt_disfunkshion_magazine_photoshoot_2.jpg tumblr_pa00glkzYJ1ruqsepo5_250.gif tumblr_pa00glkzYJ1ruqsepo8_250.gif Olivia_holt_disfunkshion_magazine_photoshoot_1.jpg ri.jpg tumblr_nqfbvzLkdY1r9wo1eo5_r2_250.gif Category:Devin's characters Category:First Generation Category:YRT Category:Al Bhed